Work Deals
Ally's POV Todays the day im going to apply for a new job, of course Austin will still sing and stuff and I work at sonic boom, but I need the money to help Austin's career more, like getting instruments from the store without actually stealing them. Austin's applying too, its a restaurant named "Classy Bob's". We both walk in to see the results of our applications "Austin, Ally.......Welcome to the Classy Bob Family!" Bob shouted as he gave us a hat and uniform. "You start straight away" He said. Our eyes widened, then we looked at each other, then giving an 'Eh' look. We walked into the kitchen as we started our jobs. "Im glad we have a job, and that we get to work together" He smiled. "Me too, I mean, once a team, always a team" I say. This made him laugh a bit "Literally" He whispers as I giggle. A known worker, 'Ebony' walks into the kitchen, I hate her. Ever since me and Austin first visited here she constantly flirts and gives him looks, and ignoring the fact that im here nor even his GIRLFRIEND. As she did walk in, she wrapped both hands around Austins arm. "Hey...Table 7 wants T-bone steak with extra salad" She said looking into his eyes, with a flirtatious look. I only fakely coughed as Austin smiled a bit from that. I walked up to the other side of Austin as I held his other arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Sure thing Ebony, but you don't need to hold onto my boyfriend to tell us, no offence" I politely say. "Pfft Ally yo-" I interrupted, "Oh I can" I rudely say. "Prove it" She demanded. I smirked, turned Austins head and kissed him. She only but crossed her arms and scoffed as she walked out of the kitchen. As I broke the kiss I was smirking "That got rid of her" I say. Austin's face looked shock as I saw his Jaw dropped about three buildings tall "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I smile, he then laughs "Are you seriously that jealous?" He asks, this makes me angry a bit. "Yes Austin, because like I wouldn't be bothered if I saw another girl flirting with my boyfriend, ill just be holly jazzles like the rest" I say sarcastically. "Fair point" he agrees as we start making the T-bone stake, well Austin does, I dress the salad and make it look good. "Ally its salad not bajeweling your phone case" He laughs. I glare at him as he looks back down, serving onto a plate Table 7's meal. I don't get why some people come here on their own, its more of a couples restaurant. Austin leaves the kitchen to serve onto table 7, as I see Ebony yet again flirting with him as he walks across the room, she smirks and walks into the kitchen, crossing her arms. "Well i guess he doesn't mind flirts, Ally, trust me, as soon as your gone, he's mine" She threatened. I didn't get scared, I didn't get surprised, I was furious, the towel I was holding I slammed on the floor, as I walked up to her, grab a cream pie, and smash it onto her face "If you go anywhere near Austin ever I will wack you like a pinyanta" I whisper. She shivers "Never liked him anyways" As she left the other side of the kitchen, I smirked as I saw her leave, but then I turned my head to see an angry Austin "Ally, I understand your point, but your just going wayy over the top. Can't you at least trust me to be your boyfriend? You know what, Forget it." He says as he takes off his apron, throws it, as I catch it, my eyes well up as he leaves the restaurant, "Sorry Bob but this isn't the right job for me" He says calmy "Don't worry Austin, its fine!" He smiles as Austin leaves the restaurant. Tears roll down my face as I think we might have just broken up......